Baby's Revenge
by Shadow Writer4
Summary: *On Hold* A baby Suicune?? What's going on here? Ok, it's slow now, but I have plenty of other chapters to upload.
1. Hello Baby?

A Journey  
  
By Valco87  
  
Vita: Hi, welcome to Valco's first fanfic!  
  
Bob: A-HEM! Valco isn't the only writer here you know.  
  
Lanturn: Yeah! I'm helping too!  
  
Valco: Hey, can we just get on with the story here? Yes, it's a first, and no, I'm not alone! Vita, go ahead.  
  
Vita: As I was SAYING. * glares at Bob and Lanturn * nobody here owns anything, although Valco is working at owning Lanturn as a slave.  
  
Lanturn: WHAT???  
  
Valco: * glares at Vita who is spoiling her plan * Bob, your turn.  
  
Bob: * not the least bit worried * Now to the actual story, I hope.  
  
(A/N: No, I do know how to type in paragraphs, but FanFic has decided it doesn't like my story, so I am fighting to make it work correctly. Please be patient, cus I have to be too!)  
  
  
Chapter One: Hello... Baby?  
  
I ran up the walkway to Professor Elm's lab. He was just opening the door when I arrived at the top step.   
  
"Hello, Professor," I panted, "You wanted to see me?"   
  
"Why, yes, Nicole, I did! Please come in," he said as he stepped out of the way for me. "Oh, and, uh, please catch your breath while you do. You'll need it for this."   
  
As Prof. Elm lead me into the main room of his lab, his assistant came running out of the observatory room.   
  
"Professor! Professor!" Elm looked up in surprise.   
  
"Yes, Kory, what is it?"   
  
"Professor, it's happened! The Pokeball has opened!!"   
  
"Well," gasped Elm, "what's inside the thing?"   
  
"That's just it, Professor, I don't know. I've never seen anything like it before!"   
  
"Let's go have a look then!" shouted Elm as he dashed off towards the observatory. I, apparently forgotten for the moment, was not far behind. The already winded Kory followed soon after.   
  
Inside, sitting on the center table, was a strangely shaped Pokeball. But it was obviously a Pokeball, as it was rounded in shape, open, and a Pokemon was sitting beside it. This Pokemon was just as unusual as its Pokeball. Light teal in color, it had a dark blue diamond on it's forhead, dainty paws and small white dots along it's side. A small purple cape was draped regally over it's back, while two small white tails curled around it's body, resting on its two front paws. The snow white belly and muzzle made it seem all the more innocent.  
  
Everyone stopped as they entered the room, and the Pokemon looked up. "Kan?"   
  
"Oh. it seems to be a Baby Pokemon of some sort. But what?" Elm mused. While he and Kory were caught up in their speculations, I'd noticed something about it. It seemed to be somewhat lost, and looked as though it needed assurance. This was, after all, a strange new place. Without thinking twice, I slowly walked over to it, so as not to scare it, and kneeled down to look it in the eye. Elm and Kory watched my approach carefully, ready to jump in if I was attacked. But the cute little Pokemon did nothing but look at me. Like as if it needed something that only I could give it.   
  
"What do you think its name is, Professor?" I asked quietly. I was so enamored by this sweet little Pokemon's cerulean blue eyes that I almost didn't hear him reply.   
  
"Well, uh, I don't know," replied Elm, a little confused. "I've never seen one either. It does look a lot like a certain Legendary, though..." He paused, then went into another room and came back a moment later with a Pokedex, like what trainers use to identify Pokemon in the wild. But when Prof. Elm pointed it at the Pokemon, it started naming Pokemon species, starting with what it seemed to match closest characteristically. The second Pokemon named was Suicune, and at that name it flinched.   
  
"Kan!" It jumped at me, and I caught it with out even thinking.   
  
"Put that thing away, Professor, you're scaring it!" I snapped at him, angry that this precious Pokemon was being treated like a culture slide. Elm, quite surprised at my assault, stepped back and said,   
  
"All right, Nicole, I was just trying to figure out what it could possibly be."   
  
"Well, why don't you just ask it!" I snapped back. With that, I turned to the Pokemon, now very comfortable in my arms, and said, "Say, what kind of Pokemon are you, anyway?" It looked straight in my eyes and replied, "Kanaun!", then went back to nuzzling me.   
  
Elm blinked. "Kanaun? Hmm." Kory's eyes went wide, and he ran out. Elm and I followed him. We found him in his room staring at a picture in what looked like a fairy tale book. He looked up at the Kanaun and back down at the picture. I leaned over his shoulder and read the caption out loud.   
  
"Suicune, the legendary water-dog, has been seen with a smaller version of itself. Legend says that the two are somehow related. In one account, two Suicune were spotted with one of these unknown Pokemon, and they seemed to be..." I gasped as I read the last two words. "...It's parents!"   
  
"You mean that this Pokemon IS a baby Pokemon??? A SUICUNE baby!!??" shouted Elm, dancing up and down in excitement. Then he stopped abruptly. "Wait! There's supposed to be only one Suicune in the whole world! How could there possibly be a baby Suicune?"  
  
Valco: My attempt at a cliffhanger. did I do good? * looks around for support *  
  
Vita: *pats me on the back * Very good, my young trainer.  
  
Lanturn and Bob: * sweatdrops *  
  
Valco: * grins wildly * Yay! Ok, R&R and I'll get the next chapter up soon, I promise! Though my school don't, but don't worry, after this week I get till January 3rd off! Christmas break and all... Oh, and I hope you don't mind, Sera, but I was reading all your Pokemon fanfics and fell in love with the idea of PokePartners (aka muses), so I invited a friend or two along! If you mind, I can always recall Vita...  
  
Vita: NO!!! * panics * PLEASE, SERA, DON'T MIND!!!! * whimpers * font size=2It's dark and scary in there.../font  
  
Bob: Sheesh, for a Tyranitar you're pretty pathetic!  
  
Vita: YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!!  
  
Lanturn and Valco: * sweatdrops * 


	2. The Rivalry Begins

Valco: YAY!! FanFic is FINALLY behaving!!  
  
Vita: Um, trainer dearest... don't you think maybe you just weren't saving the files right?  
  
Valco: * hits Vita with a mallet rivaling that of Misty's * Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?  
  
Vita: * eyes swirling * No, nothing...  
  
Bob and Lanturn: * sweatdrops *  
  
Valco: * looking smug * WEll, now that that's taken care of, how about I formally introduce everyone? This *points to Vita, still on the floor* is Vita, my newly evolved Tyranitar. This *points to Lanturn, who is wary of the mallet she still carries* is Lanturn, aka Marschal, my boyfriend. *Lanturn waves while Vita finally picks herself up* And that *points to Bob* is Bob, my boyfriend's Slowking.  
  
Vita: Who stands no chance against me.  
  
Bob: *fuming* What? Wanna bet, big and scaly?  
  
Vita: *stomps foot down and assumes battle pose* Yeah, Fish-for-brains!  
  
Bob: Spike butt!  
  
Vita: Shell head!  
  
Lanturn and Valco: *sigh*  
  
Valco: Will you two at least do your jobs?  
  
Vita: *turns to audience* We don't own anything. *turns back to Bob* At least I wasn't named after a laptop! (Valco's note: don't ask... lets just say Bob isn't only a Slowking)  
  
Bob: *to Vita* Well, at least I had the brainpower nessecary to be considered! *turns to audience* don't stick around, just read. This could get messy.  
  
Vita: C'mere, you little...  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Rivalry Begins  
  
As Professor Elm, Kory and I sat there staring at each other and this newfound Kanaun, who would walk in but Paul Somme.  
Paul Somme, yes, that's a name I dislike… around 5 foot 3 with spiky tan hair and an attitude to match, Paul liked nothing more than training his father's Pokemon. I used to watch him do it, but as I grew older and learned more and more about Pokemon, I found his training style distasteful, like it wasn't the Pokemon, but it's level that mattered. He would battle his father's cast offs until they were strong enough to defeat the toughest opponent, and that included his dad's Charizard.   
"I thought I heard…" Paul's eyes grew wide as they fell on the Kanaun, and he burst out with, "That's my starter Pokemon!"  
I jumped to my feet. There was NO way Paul was getting his hands on the poor thing! "Sorry, Paul, but it's already taken!"  
Poor Elm and Kory didn't even know what was going on yet. "Um, uh, well, Paul, that isn't a starter Pokemon, anyway, and uh…" Elm trailed off as Paul crossed to me.  
"I don't care, Professor, you just gotta let me train this one!" He stared deeply into the Kanaun's eyes, and it grew continually wary.   
"Sorry, Paul, but as I said before, I'M starting with it!" I jutted out my chin in a fashion that normally told any opponent they weren't going to win, but Paul just kept on coming.  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Nicole, but you haven't applied to become a trainer yet. And besides, your dad would never let you start a journey."  
Now, I had to admit that he had a point there. Dad wouldn't let me out of his sight with a Pokemon of my own, and there was no way I was going to let him tag along… So, I thought to myself, I just won't tell him.   
"Yeah, well, my mom will! And besides, Elm said she wasn't a starter anyway!" I stuck my tongue out at Paul, and to my delight Kanaun followed suit. With out warning, Kanaun jumped out of my arms and climbed onto my shoulders. From that perch, she started surveying the room and its occupants, then, apparently satisfied with her choice for a trainer, curled up around my neck and closed her eyes.  
I giggled, which brought an immediate response from Paul: One of total disgust.  
"Nicole," stated an amused Professor Elm, "perhaps we should go about what you are here for. Oh and Paul," Elm turned to the cocky boy, "you may come along and choose a beginner Pokemon. We have a new choice."  
Paul's face lit up as he eyed Kanaun, but his hopes were dashed when Elm added, "And no, it's not the one you think."  
"Then what kind of Pokemon is the new choice, Professor?" asked Paul. I didn't exactly like the glint in his eye, and hoped Elm wouldn't let him choose the poor thing.  
"Well, we have the three usual ones, Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile, and we also have a special one here." Elm held a brown and white Pokeball. He tapped the small dot in the center to release the Pokemon it held. What should appear but…  
"Wow! A Tyrogue!" Paul was beside himself. "I've always wanted to train one of those!" He grabbed the Pokemon, who, having never met Paul before, let out a happy "Ty!" Both Kanaun and I were amazed that Paul had it so totally fooled as to his personality.  
"I want this one!" Paul shouted. Then he looked back at Kanaun, and it immediately started to squirm on my shoulders. "That is," he continued, "if I can't have that one."  
"You most certainly may not!" I huffed. Elm nodded his head and added, "It seems this Kanaun has decided who will keep it. Nicole, will you train it for me? And tell me if anything happens, like it evolving?"  
I couldn't believe my ears! "Of course I will! Thank you, Professor Elm!"  
Elm chuckled and murmured, "Don't thank me, thank Kanaun!"  
He turned to Paul and led him off to give him the things he'd need to be a Pokemon trainer. I sat down and played with a very happy Kanaun. I had just decided on a name for it when Elm came back in.   
"Well, Nicole, I have some business for you to help me with."  
I looked up in surprise. "You mean besides taking care of this Kanaun?"  
Elm chuckled a bit. "Actually, Kanaun here was an afterthought. I would like you to retrieve something special for me, Nicole. And seeing as you have a Pokemon, you probably won't be needing another."  
"Um, Elm," cut in Kory, "don't you think we should see if it even has any attacks? I mean, it wouldn't do to leave Nicole stranded with a Pokemon that can't fight."  
"Hmm, yes, good point Kory." Elm led us outside to a Pokemon battlefield. "Kory, will you use that colored Caterpie you caught the other day? It didn't seem to be too high of a level."  
Kory smiled as he brought out a Pokeball, which I swiftly identified as a Friend Ball. I had heard that it makes Pokemon like you better when you catch them. "Sure, Professor, I'd be happy to!"  
Kanaun jumped down from my arms as Kory let the Caterpie out. She suddenly grew serious as her foe materialized. The battle was on!  
  
  
*Vita and Bob can be seen in the background in an out-and-out Pokemon war, while Valco and Lanturn stand by, fixing everything they break thruogh the wonderful powers given to them as FF.net authors*  
  
Valco: WILL YOU TWO STOP???  
  
Vita and Bob: Why should we??  
  
Lanturn: Because you're destroying Valco's room!!  
  
*Vita and Bob look at each other and shrug*   
  
Bob: So?  
  
*Valco gets red in the face*  
  
Lanturn: Uh... oh...  
  
*Valco pulls out her mallet and holds it like a Samuri warrior's sword*  
  
Vita and Bob: +_+'  
  
Lanturn: *blocks the view of Vita and Bob suddenly needing a strecher and ride to the local Pokemon Center* You didn't see that... k?  
  
Valco: Ok, I'm feeling much better now. *turns to Bob and Vita* Now, when you two recover, you can help FIX my ROOM! *wipes hands off on her pants, smiles sweetly and leave the room*  
  
Vita: I think we got off lucky...  
  
Bob: Yeah... 


	3. Battle!

Valco: Welcome back, fans! Here's the next chapter (in case you are wondering, I have them all written already for a while, I'll start asking questions later on.) So sorry, Wind Angel, Kanaun's already got a name, but thank you for the suggestions. Who knows, maybe I'll use them for another Pokemon later on... maybe Suicune itself! *gasps* Well, we'll see, its not written that far...  
  
Vita: Are you done yet?  
  
Bob: Yeah, the sooner you get done, the sooner you can help us fix this room up.  
  
Valco: YOU two broke it all, YOU two get to fix it all!  
  
Lanturn: I'm going to back her on this one.  
  
Bob: *under his breath* You just want to avoid her mallet...  
  
Lanturn: DUH!! Have you seen the SIZE of that thing???  
  
Vita: heh... Valco, looks like your plot to gain a slave has succeeded.  
  
Valco: Aww, be quiet and just do your jobs, you two!  
  
Vita: No one owns anything, besides Valco owning Lanturn.  
  
Bob: On with the story!  
  
Valco: And on with the paint! If you hurry, you can be done by the time the readers get through reading this chapter!  
  
  
Chapter Three: Battle!  
  
Kanaun and I were ready. We both watched as a very strange colored Caterpie appeared from the Pokeball. It was a deep jade color on top, and an almost yellow-gold color underneath. Its eyes were the color of a Charmander's flame, and a gold dust shone around it when it first came out. A very strange Pokemon.  
Kory chuckled as he saw me eye the Caterpie warily. "This," he said in a proud voice, "is a Caterpie I found on my way home from Cherrygrove City. I just had to have it, and I knew Professor Elm would love to study it." He knelt and the Caterpie crawled up onto his arm. "So I had my Sentret Tackle it and I captured it."   
He stood up and brought the Caterpie over to me. I stared at it, and noticed how big it was. "Looks like its almost ready to evolve into Metapod," I commented.  
Elm nodded. "Kory's been working with it day and night. From what I can tell, it's far stronger than a regularly colored Caterpie. It can take much more damage, and it seems to grow more quickly."  
A smile grew on my face. "Well, then, it sounds like just the opponent for my little Kanna, don't you think?"  
Elm looked surprised. "Kanna?"  
"Yeah. That's the name we agreed on," I explained, gesturing towards Kanaun. "It's a little less formal sounding that Kanaun."  
Elm and Kory grinned at me and Kory retreated to his side of the battlefield. As he turned, his Caterpie jumped from his arm to the ground. "Then lets get started!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kanna, use Bite!"  
"Counter with Tackle Attack, Caterpie!"  
The two Pokemon came together, and Caterpie got its tackle off first. But Kanna turned around and seized Caterpie's tail in a death-grip Bite. The Caterpie squealed in pain.  
"Great! Now Leer it!"  
Kanna's eyes glowed red, and the Caterpie panicked. It tried to run, but Kanna was far bigger and heavier, so all it managed to do was hurt itself more. I felt sorry for the Caterpie, and decided to end the fight before it got out of hand.  
"Ok, Kanna. Release it and give it a light Tackle!"  
Kanna let go and the Caterpie shot forward. As Kanna readied itself for a Tackle, Kory jumped in once again.  
"Caterpie, slow it down with a String Shot!"  
Kanna charged forward while Caterpie let loose a torrent of string. I knew that Kanna would be helpless if she ran into that.  
"Dodge it, quick!"  
Kanna jumped over the String Shot and landed on top of Caterpie. Then she surprised us all, using Headbutt to KO the Caterpie.  
For a moment I just stood there, unbelieving that we had won our first ever battle. Then it hit me; Kanna was the winner, but she was also tired out. I ran over to her and picked her up. Those eyes looked up at me, asking if she'd done well.  
I smiled at her. "You did better than I expected. That Headbutt was fantastic! I didn't know you even knew it!" Kanna beamed up at me, then settled down for a nap. I looked over at Kory, who had recalled his Caterpie. "Um, will it be ok?"  
Kory looked up at me, then smiled. "It'll be fine. I'll just put it in the Restorer, and it'll be up in a few minutes."  
Kory walked out, and I turned to Elm confused. "What's a Restorer?" I asked.  
"It's a machine that heals tired Pokemon," he replied. "Come on, we'll put Kanaun – excuse me, Kanna – in her Pokeball and have her rest in it too."  
I was going to ask Kanna if she'd like that, but she was long gone. Her breath came slow and deep as she dreamed. I wondered what she was dreaming about…  
I looked up at Elm. "Ok."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
We came back to the room where I had first met Kanna. It was surprising how long ago that seemed. But the clock showed it had been only about 45 minutes ago that this all started.   
I looked down at the odd Pokeball that Kanna had been in. As I picked it up, I saw that it wasn't truly a sphere. It was shaped like an egg, but had a hinge and a button on it to release the Pokemon in it with. It was black on the bottom, and light blue on the top. It had a strange inscription.  
I thought back about a year to when a kid from Pallet Town had passed through. He was signing up for the Johto League, as I recall, and he had a strange Pokeball with him, too. From what Elm had said, he'd picked it up from the Orange Islands for Professor Oak, but even the renowned Pokemon Prof. couldn't figure out any more about it. He couldn't even get the thing open.  
So he'd asked the boy, whose name was Ash Ketchem, if I remember correctly, to take it to Kurt in Azalea Town. Kurt made custom Pokeballs from Apricorns. They were specialized and worked extremely well, but were also a pain to make, to hear him tell it!  
I wondered if this could possibly be a Pokeball that Kurt had made, but it didn't seem likely. His Pokeballs looked different, but they were always round. He would never let an egg-shaped Pokeball go to a trainer, for fear of what it would do to the Pokemon inside.  
Hmm. That means that this Pokeball isn't from a professional, and probably shouldn't be used. Still, I wonder if Kurt could tell me what it does to the Pokemon kept inside it. I stood there musing about what he'd say concerning the safety of using such a Pokeball, when Professor Elm brought me back to earth.  
"Hello? Elm to Nicole!"  
I snapped to attention. "Sorry, Elm. I was just thinking that I should probably keep Kanna in a different Pokeball. This one could do anything to her, and I may never know what it did."  
Elm nodded, seeing what I meant. "Good idea. Stay here, and I'll get you your things."  
I blinked. "Things? All I need is a Pokeball for Kanna."  
Elm grinned and shook his head. "Nope. You also need a Pokedex, five Pokeballs, and, the way she battles, some Potions and Berries for Kanna." Elm looked me in the eye. "Nicole, I think that, with Kanna helping, you could go far. Maybe even defeat the Elite Four at the Indigo Plateau. Besides, you're way too adventurous for your own good."  
My hopes flew, and then were shot down as a thought came to me. "Elm, my dad will never let me go alone. You know that."  
Elm's grin got bigger and a light shone in his eye. "You leave your father to me, Nicole. You're going on a Pokemon Journey, so you might as well get your supplies and go home and pack!"  
  
Valco: Well? You like? Then review, please! All who review may have a candy cane of their choice. *holds up a LARGE bundle of differently flavored candy canes* Merry Christmas to all! Oh, and sorry again, Wind Angel, but I actually started writing this like a year or so ago, and Kanna just kinda stuck in my mind. I'd find myself writing Kanna if I tried to switch now! But I don't have all the team yet, so maybe one will make a debut soon!  
  
Vita: Ok, all done!  
  
Bob: Finally!  
  
Valco: *surveys room* Good! Great, now mom and I won't have to do all that painting...   
  
Vita and Bob: WHAT???  
  
Valco: *laughs* Oh c'mon, you two! all you did was patch up the holes and paint using a different color! Be thankful I didn't claim damage to the floor, too, or I would have had you installing hardwood floors, too!  
  
Lanturn: She has a point there...  
  
Bob: *crosses arms* So long as its DONE!  
  
Vita: Yeah!  
  
Lanturn: Ok, R&R, and remember, you get candy canes for doing so!  
  
Vita: Valco... can I have one? The Cherry Jubulee one?  
  
Valco: Well... sure, I have ten of 'em.  
  
Vita: Thanks! *grabs all ten*  
  
Valco: HEY!! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SNAKE WITH FEET!!!  
  
Lanturn: *shaking head laughing* Think those two will ever get along?  
  
Bob: *also shaking head laughing* Naw, I don't think so. Well, at least until Vita learns the art of taking what you want... *whips out a blueberry candy cane*  
  
Lanturn: You little weasle, give that to me!!  
  
Bob: I don't wanna!  
  
Lanturn: I'm just kidding, sheesh! 


End file.
